G is for Gadget
by Dottie
Summary: What happens when our favorite heroes watch too much TV?


"G" is for "Gadget" 

DISCLAIMER Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company. Inspector Gadget is produced by DiC Enterprises and Field Communications, Inc. The story is copyrighted to the author. This story is for entertainment purposes only and cannot be redistributed without the permission of the author.

Title: "G" is for "Gadget"

Author: Dottie

Date Written: January 2005

Rating: G

Time Period: October 1987 – mystery marriage has been revealed to all.

Synopsis: What happens when our favorite heroes watch too much TV?

Feedback: Please! I love to know when people like a story (or not, as the case may be).

Archive: AtYahoo SMK Fanfic Groups site. Anyone else, please ask first.

Special thanks to Vikki who came up with the title, and agreed to beta this for me. Any remaining errors are my own.

"G" is for "Gadget"

"Lee, there isn't any more coffee," she said, smiling sympathetically, as he reached into the back seat for the long empty thermos they had brought with them for the night's stakeout.

As she glanced over, she caught him stifling a yawn.

"You know, you wouldn't be so tired if you had taken a nap this afternoon like I suggested."

"I know, Amanda. It's just that I want to spend time with the boys when they get home from school. We're not going to be home in the afternoon much longer, and I want to take advantage of the time while I can."

Following the revelation of their marriage, Dr. Smyth had tried to have them separated as partners. When that had failed, he seemed to take a perverse joy in making sure they were assigned to a series of late night stake-outs, in an attempt to make their new life together as difficult as possible. Even for a low level stake-out, such as this one, their normal schedule had been disrupted.

"How much longer do you think he'll have us doing all the late-night runs?" she asked.

He reached over, smiling as he cupped her face with his hand, gazing into her eyes in the faint light of the car. "I don't know. Probably till he figures out that it's not bothering us, or until something that we're _really_ needed for comes along. It's been worth it though. I'll take stake-outs every night over pretending not to be married to you."

She gazed lovingly back at him, and he leaned forward to kiss her. Before he could reach his goal, the tender moment was broken when another yawn overtook him. This time he made no attempt at concealing it.

"I know you like to spend time with the boys, but three hours of sleep is definitely not enough. This afternoon, you're going to rest, Inspector Gadget, or no Inspector Gadget.

Since Lee had moved in, they had had cable TV installed. One of the boys' favorite new stations was Nickelodeon, and they had become addicted to the cartoon, Inspector Gadget. Every evening at dinner, they had been recounting the inept detective's exploits in detail, finally convincing Lee to watch the show with them when he was home in the afternoon.

"Honestly, I don't know what you see in that show anyway! For goodness sakes, it's a child's cartoon. I'm surprised the boys are even interested in it at their ages."

"Aw, Amanda, it's kind of campy, I think that's why they're interested in the first place." Lee sheepishly responded. He squirmed in his seat, as if embarrassed to be caught watching cartoons by his new wife. "And I like to see all the ways he bumbles around, but still manages to solve the case in the end. I wish our job were so easy!"

Just then, a car pulled up next to the warehouse they were watching. They saw a shadowy figure in a trench coat and hat leave his car and enter the old building.

Lee and Amanda then exited the car simultaneously.

"Let's go. I'll take this door, while you circle around to the side one." He motioned with his head as he pulled out his gun and indicated his plan of attack. "If he's making a drop, we don't want to scare him off, but we don't want him to get away, either."

They crossed the street stealthily, each moving into their respective positions. Reaching her destination, Amanda drew her firearm and quietly opened the side door. She stepped inside, then waited for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the shadowy, dim interior.

She cautiously made her way toward the other entrance, being careful to make as little noise as possible. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of a scuffle ahead of her, and she abandoned all attempts at secrecy. Picking up her pace, she rounded the corner, only to see Lee and the trench-coated man wrestling over a bulky envelope. She froze, waiting for the outcome, her gun trained on the grappling pair.

The package flew up in the air, it's trajectory placing it about ten feet ahead, and to the left of her. She made a dash to catch it, not paying close attention to her surroundings. As she neared the package, her foot made contact with something oily and slippery. Without warning, her feet flew out from under her, and she found herself falling backward to the floor. She felt the wind being knocked out of her as her body impacted with the hard surface, and her head bounced off the concrete with a jolt. Her perceptions began to swim as she heard Lee call her name, from what seemed like a great distance. She tried to rise, then sank back to the floor as she lost consciousness.

SMKSMKSMK

Amanda awakened knowing only that it was dark and that her head was pounding. She felt someone lifting her into a sitting position and reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Lee, is that you? My vision's all fuzzy." She raised her hand to her forehead, willing the throbbing in her skull to subside.

"Shh, it's me. Take it easy. You took a nasty spill," said a familiar baritone voice.

"The package…" she exclaimed, sitting a little more upright, despite the pain.

"I've got the package. As soon as you're feeling well enough to travel, we'll meet with Chief Quimby to try to track down the courier."

The voice she heard sounded like Lee's but the clipped tones used were not. She opened her eyes again, willing them to focus this time. And they did. She let out a sigh of relief as her eyes met Lee's familiar hazel ones.

"You're ok." She sighed with relief, pulling him closer into her embrace.

"Of course I'm okay. A little brawl like that can't keep me from my duty."

Again, the voice _sounded _like Lee's, but something was all wrong in the way he was speaking.

She pushed herself away to look at him more closely.

"Lee, since when have you started wearing a trench coat," she asked, placing her hands on his lapels. She motioned toward his head with her own, a half-smile on her face. "And what's with the hat?" You look like something out of a Bogart movie."

"There's nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed. Here, let me help you up. We're going to have to hurry if we're going to catch the villain. He's one of The Claw's henchmen, I have no doubt, and these documents might help us to foil his nefarious scheme!"

He rose up from the ground, pulling her up with him.

"Lee," she said, peering at him confusedly, "when did you start talking like Don Adams?"

"Who?"

"Don Adams. You know… "Get Smart"… are you _trying_ to impersonate him?"

"Amanda, there's not anything different about my voice. Are you ready to see the Chief?"

"Sure, let's get going."

To her surprise, he suddenly cried out, "Go, go Gadget!" at which a propeller, and two handles sprang from his felt hat.

"Hang on," he cried!

She wrapped her arms around him, and to her surprise, they rose off of the ground and through an open skylight.

"Whoooaa," she cried. "How are you doing this!"

"Why, I'm Inspector Gadget, of course. I'm always on duty!"

SMKSMKSMK

Amanda couldn't believe what was happening to her. What had started out as a routine stake-out had turned into a bizarre adventure where she was holding on to Lee for dear life as his helicopter hat took them flying across the city. Nothing made sense, and she was too busy hanging on to try to find an explanation for the fantastic turn of events.

Finally, they neared a clearing, in which a lone car was parked. They descended to the ground, and she was finally able to let go. She watched in disbelief as Lee made the handles and propeller retract back into his hat.

With relief she saw Billy Melrose get out of the car.

"Oh, Mr. Melrose, can you please explain what's going on?"

"Don't worry Chief Quimby," said Lee, still sounding remarkably like Don Adams. "She just took a nasty bump on the head, but we managed to intercept the package," he said, handing the bulky envelope over to Chief Quimby.

"I don't know how you did it, Gadget!" the chief responded.

He opened the package and pulled out a sheaf of papers. Gadget then made a concealed flashlight flip out of his forearm. He shone the light onto the documents, which Chief Quimby then examined. He quickly thumbed through the entire stack.

"Good work Gadget. You too, Amanda. These are The Claw's plans to kidnap the President tomorrow, including a map of the route being used and their ambush point. If not for your fine work, there'd be a lot of trouble.

"Wowsers, Chief! What about the courier?" Lee asked.

"Don't worry about him. We had another set of agents working around the corner, and they spotted him while he was making his escape. He's in custody now," he said as he rolled up the documents and placed them in his coat pocket.

With a load BANG, the envelope, still in his hand, exploded in his face, leaving charcoal marks all over his features, but seeming to leave him unharmed in any other way. Chief Quimby stared blankly into space and blinked his eyes very deliberately. Then let out a long sigh, as if knowing the exploding envelope had been inevitable.

Amanda stared incredulously at the scene before her. A flying Lee. . . Mr. Melrose answering to the name, Chief Quimby. . . an exploding envelope that didn't hurt anyone . . . no one else thinking anything odd was going on . . . It was all too much for her.

She began to back away from them, shaking her head, all the while twisting the ring on her pinky finger.

"None of this can be happening! It's all too strange."

"Take it easy, Amanda. Everything's going to be just fine," Lee said, approaching her, hands outstretched toward her.

She continued to back away, quickening her pace. She knew she had to get away from both of them before she got sucked into their crazy world. She stumbled into a large projection of rock, causing her to fall over backwards for the second time that evening. Darkness again engulfed her.

SMKSMKSMK

"Ungh," she groaned, awareness slowly slipping into her consciousness.

"Shh, it's me. Take it easy. You took a nasty spill," said a familiar baritone voice.

"Inspector Gadget?" she questioned warily.

"What? Amanda, it's me, Lee. You must have hit your head harder than I thought. Don't worry, the medics are on their way, "

She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was still in the warehouse, cradled in Lee's lap, her head supported by his arm.

"The package?" she asked.

"Right here, ready for the boys in crypto."

"The courier?" she continued, beginning to piece things together.

"Knocked him out cold. I cuffed him to that shelving over there right after I called for medical assistance and backup.

"So…, we didn't fly out of here and meet with Mr. Melrose about the package?"

"Fly? No, we didn't bring a chopper on this stake-out. Why don't you just take it easy till the medics get here. You took quite a fall trying to intercept that package," he said, his voice laced with concern. "Hey, remind me that I want you on my football team this Thanksgiving. That would have been quite a catch."

"So, everything's back to normal?" she asked, finally allowing her body to relax in his embrace.

"Just an average day for the spy family."

At peace now, she let out a sigh, then smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned against Lee's chest. "All right, just no more Inspector Gadget right before stake-outs, OK?"

"Anything you say, Amanda," he said, gently kissing her forehead. "Anything you say."

The End


End file.
